villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison Whitford (All My Husband's Wives)
Alison Whitford (Erin Karpluk) is the main protagonist and plot-twist main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, All My Husband's Wives (alternately titled, Rule of 3; airdate December 1, 2019). Introduction Alison Whitford was introduced as the wife of Dominick Whitford, who was suddenly struck by a car and killed in the film's opening scenes. Upon returning home from being interviewed by detective Gabriel Strickland, Alison was attacked by a woman who introduced herself as Marla Mitchell, who revealed to Alison that she slashed her tires as payback for having an affair with her husband. In response to Marla's shock over a photo of Alison and Dominick, Alison stated that Dominick was her husband, with Marla making the same claim. As the film's progression revealed, Alison was one of three women who were married to Dominick, as well as the most recent of the three after Cheryl Volberg and Marla. Events Both women found out about Cheryl after finding Dominick's place, only to encounter a gun-wielding Cheryl inside. Later on, the pair discovered that Dominick had $4 million stashed in a secret account, but when they informed Cheryi about the money, Cheryl stated that she would not split it eveniy, adding that she would take it all as her right as Dominick's true wife. In addition, Alison expressed shock when Marla told her she was pregnant with Dominick's baby, as she informed Marla that Dominick didn't want children. Marla and Alison worked together in a plan to force Cheryl to split the money with them evenly, with the former suggesting to the latter that they get evidence of Cheryl being unfaithful. The pair broke into Cheryl's home and caught Cheryl engaging in a sexual encounter with a married man, after which they confronted Cheryl with the video evidence. However, Cheryl's offer was less than the even one-third split they wanted, leading to an angry Marla punching Cheryl in anger, which caused a rift in her alliance with Alison, who stated that she would take Cheryl's offer and suggested to Marla that she should do the same. Later on, Alison was confronted by a man who threatened her not to release the video, quickly leading Alison to believe that Cheryl was attempting to intimidate her. She went to Marla at her workplace regarding her ordeal, only to find the same man working as a cook at her restaurant, leading to the conclusion that Marla sent him to set up Cheryl and get Alison back on her side. In addition, Alison deduced that Marla was the one who leaked the news about Dominick's bigamy to the press out of spite, resulting in Alison referring to Marla as a psycho (which angered Marla) before walking off. After leaving Cheryl's house, however, Alison was shot at by an unknown assailant, but during her report to Strickland, she was informed that she was the prime suspect in her husband's murder. In the film's climax, Alison was held at gunpoint at her home by Marla, who was revealed to have held Cheryl captive as well, as Marla found out that both women were suspects in their husband's murder and wanted answers. Marla promise to spare whoever confessed, but after both women denied the claims, she was bent on killing both of them. At that moment, Alison confessed to killing Dominick out of anger over being deceived; however, Strickland phoned Marla during the situation (which had Marla firing her gun and grazing Cheryl's arm) and revealed that both of women were cleared, leaving Marla despondent and contemplating suicide, as she pointed her gun at her own head. Alison managed to talk down Marla and stated that she falsely confessed to save all of them, and also informed Marla (after she revealed that she lied about her pregnancy) that she would have children with someone better than Dominick. Heel Turn/Reveal After the ordeal, all three women were shown video of a mysterious red-haired woman behind the wheel of the car that ran down Dominick, and also withdrawing $1 million from his account, officially clearing all three of them. The widows met together one last time at Dominick's grave, after which Alison was approached once more by Strickland at her home. Strickland apologized for suspecting her and asked her out on a date, only for Alison to turn him down; stating that she needed time to herself. In a twist, however, Alison turned heel when she was shown meeting with Gabi (the wife of Allison's ex-lover, Graham), who was possessing a briefcase, which was revealed to contain $1 million, as Alison asked her if it was all there. Alison's confession was revealed to be true; she had found out about Dominick's other wives and killed him by running him down in her car. The villainess did so while donning a red-haired wig as part of her disguise, and she later withdrew the $1 million out of her husband's account. In addition, the evil Alison enlisted Gabi to fire a shot at her while she was jogging, doing so to divert suspicion away from herself. The pair went over their plan during both of their reveals, and when asked by her cohort if she killed Dominick, Alison stated that she'd have to kill her if she told her, before leaving. The final scene showed Alison smirking while seated inside her home, with her ill-gotten money as well as her disguise, which officially cemented Alison's heel persona and reveal as a greedy murderess. Category:Adulteress Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini